Daddy
by Holz9364
Summary: Patrick Jane spends a day just watching his family. FUTUREFIC, better than it sounds! Jisbon of course!


**Daddy**

_**A/N - I don't want to give anything away so just read, I promise it will be worth your while!**_

* * *

><p>I stand watching them, as I always do, in the doorway of the little family house, my family. The three of them are so beautiful, my beautiful little daughter, Kaya Gracie Jane, she is 4 now, her hair is long and dark like her mothers, but her bright blue eyes are mine. She is playing on the floor with her toys whilst her older brother is sitting at the table nearby drawing.<p>

Charlie James Jane, my beautiful boy is growing up now, he has started school and is nearing his 7th birthday, life goes on. He is so content as he sits there, immersed in his drawing pad, I know he will make a good life for himself one day with his talents.

And then the most beautiful of them all, Teresa Lisbon, who had kept her name for work reasons, she stood in the kitchen, watching Kaya like a hawk as she spoke on the phone. As she paces the kitchen, the small line appears between her eyes that means she is frustrated, I move away from my perch against the doorframe to listen to the phone conversation.

As I walk past Kaya waves and smiles at me, I grin right back at her and take up my new perch sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yes I know, I'm aware of that, I've already told you I understand." Yep, she is definitely frustrated.

Teresa sighs and shuts her eyes for a moment, "I can't come in right now, I'm with the kids, its my day off." She argues, "The team can handle it, I'm sure of it." She says, apparently winning because she hangs up the phone with a smile and walks over to Kaya.

"Mommy is taking you guys out this afternoon!" Teresa says, smiling at Charlie as she lightly shuts his drawing book, "We're gonna go to the mall."

Immediately Charlie has his shoes on and is ready to leave, and with that, the three of them leave the house for the mall.

I sigh, they are gone and it's still early at 3pm, there is no point in moping around the house waiting for them to come back, so I go for a walk, just around the park that's on the same block as the house, and then into downtown Sacramento where the CBI office is, I go in to find out what this big stressful case is about, apparently I time it perfectly because as I walk into the bullpen at around about 4pm there is a briefing going on.

Grace is presenting, Teresa would have been so proud to see this, "There is a high probability that this murder is linked with one that happened 12 years ago, leading us to believe that this is the return of a very dangerous serial killer who was never caught…" The briefing went on but I had stopped listening as I lay down on my couch.

Eventually everyone left and the team began to talk, "We can manage this, right?"

"Yeah, of course we can." Rigsby assures her with a smile, even though they were both now married, they would still love each other, always a little bit.

"But we could use…you know, it would have been easier."

"I know."

"And its so soon after…"

"I know."

"Does she know, she wouldn't come in so…"

"I don't think she does."

"Oh God."

They all seemed down as they left the building for the SUV to head to the crime scene, leaving me all alone once more.

I went back home and lay in bed, waiting for their return. When I heard the door slam shut I sat on the stairs and listened to the conversations going on.

Kaya was playing with her new toy, Charlie was talking very quickly about his new drawing set he'd gotten, both of them to Teresa who was trying to make out what both children were saying.

She smiled when they both stopped, "That's great guys, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now I'm going to put the dinner on, go and get dressed for Daddy coming home."

I listened with a smile and stayed on my perch at the top of the stairs for a moment, Charlie ran into his downstairs bedroom to get changed and Kaya climbed the stairs slowly, to her upstairs bedroom. She smiled at me as she walked past and made her way into her room.

10 minutes later the table was set and the kids were in fresh clothes, I watched the clock as it ticked to 6pm. As she did every night, at 6pm Teresa lay the food out on the table and called the children up to the table. They sat for 10 minutes before deciding if they waited any longer the food would get cold. So Teresa told the kids to tuck in, she stood up and walked around into the kitchen so they couldn't see her worried face. She called my cell, but I didn't hear it ring, and when it went to answer phone she called the office.

However, just as the office phone went to answer phone the doorbell rang. Teresa told the children to sit tight and finish their dinner as she answered the door. To her horror it was the Sacramento police, they flashed their badges and asked to come in. Teresa let them in, but kept them out of site of the children.

One of the men, spoke, "Mrs Jane, I'm sorry to inform you that at 2.56pm this afternoon your husband was shot in action and died at the scene."

Teresa shook her head, "No…No…" She whispered, the officers said they were sorry for her loss and handed her some documents and paperwork before excusing themselves. She stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours, just stunned and then made her way into the living and dining area.

The kids had finished their dinner, "Mommy, is Daddy working the night shift tonight?" Charlie asked.

Teresa shook her head as the tears finally began to fall, "No baby, Daddy's not coming home tonight."

She bit hard on her lip, drawing blood, "He's not ever going to be coming home."

"Daddy's in heaven now." Kaya said sadly from her perch on the sofa.

Teresa nodded, "Yes darling, he is." She agreed and the tears flowed.

I could feel myself slipping away, fading almost, and I was happy that I had one last day with my family, that I was able to watch them once more as they lived their lives without me, I knew they'd survive, I knew they'd be okay.

But I would miss them, and I hoped that I would always be their Daddy, even if another man replaced me I was always their Daddy, and I was always Teresa Lisbons husband, no matter if I was her first of two, I was her husband, and she was my wife, and they would remember me as that.

And on that final, happy, thought, I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

**The End!**

**A/N - Okay so I wanted a twist, but I kinda suck at writing twists. Who figured out that Jane was dead before the ending? And if you did tell me when please, I'm curious!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
